


One by one

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: L'amore non ha fine [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Season 05, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Irony, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Questa è la seconda OS della serie "L'amore non ha fine" che ho progettato di scrivere per modificare come pare a me la quinta stagione di "Vikings". Nella mia versione, Hvitserk è nel Wessex con Bjorn e gli altri e sviluppa un legame particolare con il Principe Aethelred, che i vichinghi hanno preso con loro per ottenere il suo appoggio nella battaglia per la riconquista di Kattegat. In questa storia Hvitserk aiuta Aethelred a rivedere il fratello Alfred e a spiegarsi con lui e poi... come ricompensa, un bacio!Grazie a chi leggerà questa storia molto fantasiosa e con un pizzico di ottimismo, ironia e lieto fine per tutti o quasi.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi e produttori della serie TV "Vikings".
Relationships: Hvitserk/Aethelred
Series: L'amore non ha fine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941268
Kudos: 3





	One by one

**One by one**

_Bloody hands, we're going slow  
Tight dark shafts, that's all we know_

_One by one we're going down  
To light the fuse to build our town  
In the dark we slave away  
To see the light at the end of day  
One by one we're going down…_

_(“One by one” – Moonsun)_

Re Alfred era sinceramente preoccupato per quanto stava accadendo in quei giorni nel suo Paese: aveva ricevuto la spiacevolissima notizia che l’esercito di Re Harald si stava avvicinando al Wessex per razziarlo e lui avrebbe dovuto organizzare le difese, sperando che veramente i vichinghi ai quali aveva offerto generosa ospitalità rispettassero l’accordo e fossero disposti a combattere contro la loro stessa gente. Inoltre era in ansia per suo fratello Aethelred, scomparso nel nulla ormai da qualche giorno. Cosa poteva essergli successo? Sapeva quello che si diceva in giro, ossia che Aethelred era fuggito perché era stata scoperta la sua complicità in una cospirazione per ucciderlo, ma Alfred non credeva assolutamente a una simile calunnia, sebbene il vescovo Heahmund e la Regina stessa ne sembrassero convinti. Suo fratello gli era affezionato e non avrebbe mai partecipato a un piano per ucciderlo, sua madre e il vescovo potevano dire quello che volevano!

E, in effetti, Alfred faceva bene ad aver fiducia nel fratello. Aethelred, sulle prime, era stato realmente tentato dall’idea della cospirazione e aveva partecipato ad un incontro con i nobili che volevano liberarsi del Re (il famoso incontro dopo il quale era stato catturato dai vichinghi, imparando ben presto a rivedere le sue priorità…). Credeva, infatti, che i nobili volessero unirsi per costringere Alfred a rinunciare alla corona in suo favore e la cosa non gli sarebbe dispiaciuta. Quando, però, aveva compreso che i congiurati volevano estirpare il problema alla radice e quindi far fuori il Re, la Regina e il vescovo Heahmund, ne era rimasto sconvolto e aveva rifiutato di prendere parte a una simile atrocità (se si fosse trattato solo di Heahmund, magari, avrebbe anche potuto farci un pensierino…). Nonostante tutto, Aethelred amava suo fratello e non avrebbe lasciato che gli facessero del male.

Dunque il giovane Re del Wessex aveva tante cose a cui pensare e pochissimo tempo per farlo, perché la minaccia dell’esercito di Harald incombeva. Così convocò il Consiglio (sì, proprio con quei nobili che avrebbero voluto ucciderlo e che, scornati, si ritrovarono a doverlo appoggiare nelle sue decisioni…) e dichiarò che si sarebbe messo personalmente a capo dell’esercito per respingere gli invasori, con al suo fianco i vichinghi che avevano accettato di allearsi con lui in cambio della concessione delle terre dell’Anglia Orientale.

Concluso il Consiglio, Alfred pensò che avrebbe tanto desiderato avere Aethelred al suo fianco in un momento come quello, che il fratello, abile guerriero e stratega molto più di quanto lui non fosse, lo avrebbe aiutato… e invece chissà dov’era. Possibile che fosse stato lo stesso vescovo Heahmund a farlo sparire, ritenendolo colpevole di tradimento? Alfred aveva sempre avuto molta fiducia in lui, ma in quei giorni aveva iniziato a dubitare, vista l’acrimonia e la convinzione con le quali si ostinava a ripetere che Aethelred era scappato perché coinvolto nella congiura per uccidere il Re.

Ad ogni modo non era quello il momento di pensarci né, tanto meno, di inimicarsi Heahmund: al contrario, dovevano essere tutti uniti, i Sassoni e i vichinghi, per respingere l’esercito invasore di Harald. A quel proposito, anzi, gli restava una cosa da fare: se Aethelred non c’era, doveva essere lui a guidare l’esercito sassone in battaglia, e magari sarebbe stato utile che avesse imparato a cavarsela nel combattimento!

“Ubbe” disse, rivolto al vichingo. “Avrei un favore molto importante da chiederti…”

*** *** ***

Aethelred, ovviamente, non aveva potuto partecipare al Consiglio ed era ancora rinchiuso nella casa di Bjorn e degli altri, sorvegliato (più o meno) da Hvitserk. Era stato agitato per tutto il tempo, domandandosi che cosa sarebbe accaduto. Sapeva che i nobili avevano organizzato la congiura proprio per quel giorno: e se avessero deciso di portarla avanti nonostante il suo rifiuto e la sua assenza? Se avessero ucciso Alfred?

“Insomma, vuoi smetterla di andare avanti e indietro per la stanza? Mi stai facendo girare la testa” lo prese in giro Hvitserk.

“E allora non guardarmi, se ti gira la testa!” reagì il Principe, spazientito.

“E’ mio compito sorvegliarti, e poi chissà, forse guardarti mi fa anche piacere” ribatté il giovane vichingo con un sorrisetto.

Aethelred, preoccupato e innervosito, non rispose alla provocazione e Hvitserk si fece subito più serio.

“Mi vuoi dire che cosa ti preoccupa tanto? Lo vedo che c’è qualcosa che non va e a me puoi raccontare tutto” lo incoraggiò.

Aethelred non sapeva bene cosa fare, ma ancora una volta la disponibilità di Hvitserk lo vinse. Si mise seduto sul giaciglio e, tenendo lo sguardo fisso a terra, raccontò tutto del piano dei nobili e della loro proposta di uccidere tutta la famiglia reale e il vescovo. Fino ad allora non era stato così specifico. Bjorn, Lagertha e gli altri avevano saputo soltanto che c’era in atto una cospirazione per detronizzare Alfred e mettere lui al suo posto, ma non che i nobili progettavano di compiere una carneficina. Chissà perché Aethelred si era sentito spinto a raccontare tutto proprio a Hvitserk…

“Temo che i nobili abbiano deciso di agire lo stesso, anche senza di me, e che potrebbero aver ucciso mio fratello… e mia madre!” fece il Principe, angosciato. Chiaramente, del fatto che anche Heahmund potesse essere assassinato non poteva fregargliene di meno e non ne fece menzione!

“Ah, ma devi stare tranquillo” replicò Hvitserk, sorridendogli ancora una volta. “Al Consiglio partecipano anche Bjorn, Lagertha, Ubbe e Torvi. Se vedessero che Alfred è in pericolo, lo difenderebbero senza pensarci un istante. Non preoccuparti, non accadrà niente alla tua famiglia.”

Dicendo queste parole, Hvitserk si era avvicinato al Principe, si era seduto accanto a lui e gli aveva passato amichevolmente un braccio attorno alle spalle, stringendolo un po’ a sé. Gli era venuto spontaneo fare così, i vichinghi erano sempre molto fisici nelle loro manifestazioni di affetto, non si vergognavano ad abbracciarsi e a stringersi tra amici o tra fratelli… ma Aethelred rimase totalmente stravolto da quella vicinanza! La cosa strana è che non pensò nemmeno per un secondo a respingere Hvitserk, al contrario si lasciò stringere, ma la reazione che quell’abbraccio suscitò in lui lo turbò moltissimo: si sentì il cuore saltare in gola, le tempie pulsare, mani e gambe gli tremarono. Che cosa gli accadeva? Non era certo la prima volta che qualcuno lo abbracciava, suo padre e Alfred lo avevano fatto tante volte… perché il gesto affettuoso di Hvitserk lo sconvolgeva tanto?

Chissà…

Quella sera, tuttavia, le ansie di Aethelred si placarono quando Bjorn e gli altri, tornati a casa, raccontarono come erano andate le cose e che, anzi, Re Alfred aveva colto tutti alla sprovvista dichiarando che sarebbe stato lui in persona a mettersi a capo dell’esercito sassone.

“E mi ha chiesto di insegnargli a combattere” rivelò Ubbe, divertito. “Ci incontreremo domani mattina presto per la prima _lezione_ … spero di non ammazzarlo per sbaglio!”

Aethelred gli lanciò un’occhiata minacciosa, non ancora avvezzo all’umorismo tetro dei suoi nuovi alleati.

Il mattino successivo, così, Ubbe uscì di casa molto presto per incontrare Alfred e addestrarlo al combattimento. Hvitserk, però, aveva in mente una sorpresa per il _suo prigioniero_. Lasciò passare un po’ di tempo, quindi entrò nella stanzetta dove tenevano rinchiuso Aethelred.

“Buongiorno” gli disse. “Ti andrebbe di fare due passi? Sei qui dentro da qualche giorno, ormai, magari vuoi sgranchirti un po’ le gambe.”

Aethelred lo guardò, perplesso.

“Vuoi portarmi fuori di qui? Non credo che gli altri saranno contenti. E se scappassi?”

“So che non scapperai” ribatté tranquillamente Hvitserk. “E poi dovremo pur farti uscire da questa stanza se vogliamo che guidi un esercito al nostro fianco contro Ivar, no? Non possiamo tenerti sempre segregato qui dentro!”

Il giovane vichingo gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo guidò fuori dalla stanza, mentre il Principe, ancora una volta, si stupiva del grande turbamento che lo invadeva nel sentirsi così vicino a quel ragazzo. Ma forse era solo perché usciva di nuovo dopo giorni di prigionia…

“Dove andiamo?” domandò Aethelred, cercando di ritrovare un certo contegno e di non pensare troppo alla vicinanza di Hvitserk.

“Vedrai…” sorrise il giovane, facendo il misterioso.

Aethelred, comunque, era felice di ritrovarsi di nuovo all’aperto e di potersi muovere, si sentiva ripulire i polmoni e schiarire la mente dall’aria fresca e dalla camminata e poi, chissà, magari era contento anche della compagnia…

I due giunsero in una radura nel bosco dove trovarono Ubbe che insegnava l’arte del combattimento ad Alfred… o meglio, Ubbe che lanciava asce contro Alfred aspettandosi che lui le scansasse!

Aethelred, incredulo, si voltò verso Hvitserk che lo guardava con un sorriso soddisfatto dipinto in volto.

“Immaginavo che avresti voluto incontrare tuo fratello” spiegò con semplicità. “Potrete parlarvi e tu potrai raccontargli tutto quello che è successo. Sicuramente anche lui è preoccupato per la tua scomparsa, almeno saprà che stai bene.”

Il Principe aveva delle serie difficoltà a sostenere lo sguardo limpido e allegro di Hvitserk, tuttavia si sforzò di guardarlo in faccia, sentendosi stupidamente arrossire e tremare in ogni fibra del suo essere.

“Io… grazie…” riuscì a mormorare. Poi, sempre più intimidito, si diresse verso il fratello, sperando di non distrarlo tanto da farlo infilzare da Ubbe. In realtà Alfred non correva questo pericolo semplicemente perché fu proprio Ubbe a fermarsi, non appena vide Aethelred che si avvicinava al giovane Re.

“E lui che ci fa qui?” domandò il vichingo a suo fratello.

“Ho pensato che fosse l’occasione migliore per permettere ai due fratelli di rivedersi” rispose Hvitserk. “Non sei d’accordo?”

Ubbe parve riflettere un momento, guardò i due che si avvicinavano increduli l’uno all’altro e si strinse nelle spalle.

“Sì, probabilmente hai ragione. Non c’era motivo che non si rivedessero prima della battaglia, credo che sia stata la cosa giusta da fare, Hvitserk” rispose.

“Aethelred, allora sei vivo, stai bene” esclamò Alfred, sollevato nel vedere il fratello. In pochi passi fu accanto a lui e i due si abbracciarono. “Credevo che… non so nemmeno che cosa credessi, nessuno sapeva niente e di te si dicevano cose terribili! Il vescovo Heahmund aveva addirittura messo in giro una voce malevola su una cospirazione contro di me che tu avresti capeggiato, diceva che eri scappato perché lui ti aveva smascherato!”

Il Principe ricambiò l’abbraccio, sebbene si sentisse in colpa. Aveva notato subito che il fratello si era tagliato i capelli e adesso sembrava molto più simile al Re guerriero che doveva rappresentare nella battaglia imminente. Sembrava anche più grande, più maturo, e Aethelred pensò, suo malgrado, che la madre aveva avuto ragione e che Alfred era il più adatto per governare il Wessex. Sarebbe stato un grande Re, un Re come lui non sarebbe mai potuto essere.

Adesso doveva dirgli la verità.

“Sto bene e non mi è accaduto niente, anzi, è stata solo colpa mia. Alfred, io… lo so che sto per darti una grande delusione, ma non posso mentirti” iniziò a dire, parlando in fretta prima che gli venisse voglia di cambiare idea. “La cospirazione contro di te esisteva realmente, almeno quella non è stata una menzogna di Heahmund. I nobili del Wessex volevano che io fossi incoronato al tuo posto e mi avevano chiesto di partecipare ad un loro incontro per decidere il da farsi e io… io ci sono andato…”

Alfred si staccò da lui e lo fissò.

“C’era davvero una cospirazione contro di me?” chiese. L’espressione dei suoi occhi era indecifrabile.

“Sì, io… ho partecipato a quell’incontro perché credevo che i nobili volessero insorgere durante il Consiglio e chiedere la tua deposizione. A quel punto io… beh, io mi sarei offerto di prendere la corona e sarei stato acclamato Re del Wessex, anche contro la volontà di nostra madre” confessò Aethelred, confuso e pentito. “Ero arrabbiato, invidioso e… lo so che non ho scusanti. Però i nobili non volevano questo. Loro… loro volevano che io dessi ordine di chiudere tutte le porte della Sala del Consiglio e poi… avrebbero assassinato te, nostra madre e il vescovo.”

Il Principe si interruppe per riprendere fiato, ma Alfred restò in silenzio, mettendolo ancora più in crisi. Così Aethelred dovette continuare a raccontare.

“Ma io non potevo accettare una cosa simile e mi sono rifiutato di partecipare. Volevo diventare Re, certo, ma non al prezzo della tua vita! Sono andato via dal luogo dell’incontro, mi sentivo sporco, colpevole solo per il fatto di aver parlato con quella gente… e poi sono stato rapito e portato via e non ho potuto nemmeno avvertirti. Temevo che quei nobili potessero tentare qualcosa al Consiglio anche se io avevo rifiutato di aiutarli…” riprese il Principe, con voce spezzata.

“Chi è stato a rapirti?” domandò Alfred, continuando a riflettere sulla storia che stava ascoltando.

“Sono stati loro, i vichinghi” rispose Aethelred, con un cenno del capo verso Ubbe e Hvitserk. “Sono rimasto prigioniero nella loro casa per tutti questi giorni, ma non volevano farmi del male, al contrario. Abbiamo parlato e, per la prima volta, ho iniziato a capire perché tu ti fidi di loro e perché vuoi che combattano al tuo fianco. L’accordo che hai stipulato con loro era la cosa migliore che potessi fare… solo che io non l’avevo capito…”

“Ti hanno rapito perché pensavano che tu potessi fare veramente parte della congiura?” insisté Alfred. Gli faceva male interrogare così il fratello ma doveva fare _l’avvocato del diavolo_ fino in fondo, altrimenti non sarebbe mai più riuscito a fidarsi di lui.

“No, in realtà loro avevano spiato i congiurati e sapevano che non avevo accettato di partecipare, ma sapevano anche che… che il vescovo Heahmund avrebbe comunque detto il contrario, che mi avrebbe fatto accusare di tradimento” disse il Principe. “Credo che lo abbiano fatto perché volevano salvare entrambi.”

“E’ così, ma non solo” intervenne Ubbe, avvicinandosi ai due fratelli. “Noi onoreremo il nostro accordo con te, Re Alfred, e respingeremo l’esercito invasore di Harald, ma poi… poi vogliamo tornare a Kattegat, vogliamo riconquistare la nostra terra e sconfiggere Ivar. Per questo abbiamo bisogno di tuo fratello Aethelred: vogliamo che lui guidi una parte dell’esercito sassone a combattere al nostro fianco. Da soli non ce la faremmo mai.”

Alfred spostò lo sguardo da Aethelred a Ubbe.

“Ancora con questa storia? Perché volete tornare a Kattegat? Vi ho concesso molta terra nell’Anglia Orientale, è questo il nostro accordo e io lo rispetterò. Perché volete lasciare indifeso il Wessex e, anzi, portare con voi una parte del nostro esercito? E’ così che pensate di onorare il nostro patto?” il tono del giovane sovrano era duro e accusatorio.

“No, non è così. Credo che tutti noi ti abbiamo già dimostrato la nostra lealtà e continueremo a farlo” rispose Ubbe, pacato. “Combatteremo al tuo fianco per distruggere gli invasori e i razziatori in modo tale che il Wessex non debba più temere attacchi. Inoltre, molti dei nostri rimarranno qui, nelle terre che ci hai concesso, e saranno sempre pronti a difendere il Paese. Ma noi, i figli di Ragnar e Lagertha, noi… vogliamo tornare a casa. Tu ci hai accolti con grande generosità, ma questa non è casa nostra. Kattegat è la nostra casa e noi non vogliamo lasciarla in mano a Ivar.”

“E Aethelred dovrebbe aiutarvi con un contingente di truppe sassoni? Perché proprio lui?” incalzò Alfred.

“Perché le truppe lo seguiranno” replicò Ubbe. “In nessun altro modo potremmo convincere dei Sassoni a combattere al nostro fianco, ma lo faranno per il loro Principe, per il loro condottiero.”

Alfred annuì. Il suo interrogatorio era servito per mettere alla prova tutti, ma adesso era convinto.

“E’ vero, l’esercito sarà sempre fedele a Aethelred” disse. “E tu, fratello, sei davvero sicuro di volerlo fare? Mi pareva di aver capito che non condividessi la mia fiducia nei vichinghi…”

“Adesso li ho conosciuti meglio e ho capito che avevi ragione tu… come al solito” ammise Aethelred, imbarazzato e pentito. “Sono rimasto ferito e deluso quando nostra madre ha detto che tu meritavi di essere Re, che eri migliore di me, ma ora so che aveva ragione. Tu sei riuscito a vedere oltre, a capire prima di chiunque altro che l’unica strada da percorrere era l’alleanza con i vichinghi per mettere fine alle guerre. Sarai un grande Re, Alfred, come io non sarei mai potuto essere.”

Il giovane sovrano ora aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

“Non tornerai più alla reggia, vero?” domandò al fratello.

“Non posso” rispose Aethelred. “Il vescovo Heahmund mi accuserebbe subito di tradimento. So che tu cercheresti di proteggermi, ma io non mi fido affatto di quell’uomo, potrebbe perfino uccidermi come ha fatto con il vescovo Cuthred.”

Alfred abbracciò di nuovo il fratello, sentiva che quello sarebbe potuto essere un addio. Chi poteva dire come sarebbe finita la battaglia contro i razziatori di Re Harald? E, ancora peggio, chi poteva sapere cosa sarebbe accaduto a Kattegat? Ubbe gli aveva raccontato che suo fratello Ivar era un pazzo, ma era anche un grande stratega… e se il suo esercito avesse annientato perfino le forze riunite dei Sassoni e dei seguaci dei figli di Ragnar?

“Abbi cura di te, Aethelred” mormorò. “Ti voglio bene.”

“Anch’io ti voglio bene, fratello” rispose il Principe, commosso.

Era giunto il momento della separazione. Alfred e Aethelred si erano rivisti e finalmente avevano potuto spiegarsi. Ora entrambi avevano nemici agguerriti e spietati da affrontare e una strada difficile e pericolosa da percorrere, ma non c’erano più ombre tra loro e niente poteva più oscurare il loro affetto.

Ubbe rimase ad addestrare Alfred al combattimento ormai prossimo, mentre Hvitserk riaccompagnò Aethelred.

“Senti, io… ti sono davvero grato per quello che hai fatto per me” disse timidamente il Principe mentre percorrevano il sentiero nel bosco che li avrebbe ricondotti all’abitazione. “Non so se potrò mai più rivedere mio fratello e volevo… sono felice di avergli potuto spiegare…”

“Non devi ringraziarmi, l’ho fatto volentieri. Ne so qualcosa di fratelli, io, e mi faceva piacere che potessi salutarlo. Io ci tengo a te, non l’hai ancora capito?” replicò disinvolto Hvitserk e poi, con la medesima disinvoltura, si avvicinò a Aethelred con un sorriso malizioso e lo baciò.

Un bacio vero, breve ma intenso, tenero e profondo.

Aethelred non riuscì più a pensare lucidamente o a dire una parola per tutto il resto della giornata!

**FINE**


End file.
